


Acts of Service

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Inspired by an old DBSK/TVXQ show, Love Language, M/M, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Seungcheol best leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: Jeonghan randomly shows Seungcheol a Jeongcheol fanfic. Jeonghan starts being extra nice. Seungcheol overthinks. Feelings ensue. In that (cliché) order.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Challenge 5: Naughty or Nice





	Acts of Service

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the YunJae (U-Know Yunho x Hero Jaejoong) in "Dangerous Love," an episode of the 2006 SBS show _Match! Reverse Drama_ aka Banjun Drama featuring DBSK/TVXQ.

When Jeonghan personally opens the tab of the canned Coke for him, Seungcheol's reluctant conclusion is that Jeonghan must really _like_ him.

Which is weird—because he shouldn't think of his fellow member that way. Sure, they're close with each other as same-aged friends and the two eldest in a group of thirteen, but he has never imagined Jeonghan would ever consider him for anything romantic before this.

Somehow, fans like to imagine some fantasy world where he and Jeonghan are in _that_ kind of relationship.

In fact, Jeonghan randomly showed him a fanfiction just a week ago. "This is funny," Jeonghan commented, scrolling through the website on his phone. He paused on a particularly interesting bit where Seungcheol had Jeonghan pressed against the wall, expressing his deep devotion to his fellow member—who wasn't in Seventeen but a personal assistant working for him, a hotshot CEO of some big company. It was strange because _do the fans_ really _think we're…?_

"Anyway, do you want me to piggyback you to your room?"

That follow-up question caught Seungcheol off-guard. "No, thanks; I can perfectly walk."

And now, the cola.

"Thanks?" Seungcheol says. He likes the attention, but he's trying so hard not to think this means anything else.

Earlier in the week, Jeonghan wiped his sweat for him after running seven rounds of the whole choreography for the comeback. That earned them wolf-whistles from the rest of the members, _what the hell_.

And then after that, Jeonghan steamed his shirts for him even though the stylists were there to do the work. Jeonghan also grilled meat for him, brewed him coffee, and spread jam on his toast.

"Oh, hey, you got a… over here," he says, pointing at Seungcheol's lips. Before he can do so much as blink, Jeonghan wipes the smudged sauce away with a thumb.

"Wow, get a room," Jisoo sneers.

"Wow, shut up," Jeonghan replies with an easy smile. He turns back to Seungcheol, face dangerously close like they're about to kiss, and says in a whisper, "I got something to tell you tonight."

Seungcheol's brain short-circuits. _Is he going to confess…?_ Nah, that's far-fetched. He and Jeonghan are good friends—nothing more and nothing less. _Right?_

He shuts down any further thoughts and wills himself to just wait for what Jeonghan has to say. 

But the day crawls by oh so slowly. Before the sun can even set, Jeonghan has already managed to offer him various services from tying his shoelaces and splitting his chopsticks for him to changing his curtains and washing his pants.

Not that he searches for it, but he came across a random tweet in his secret Twitter account, saying Jeonghan's love language is most likely acts of service. His movements during the past week prove that. So with that knowledge plus the fanfiction…

_Oh my god._

  
  
  
  
  


Jeonghan knocks on the door and enters the room, and Seungcheol's stomach flips. 

The accent light near the door makes it seem like a literal angel is coming through. Jeonghan runs his fingers through his soft hair and moistens his lips with his tongue. His high cheekbones glow despite the absence of make-up. His shoulders are firm and wide under the fabric of his nightshirt, and his steps are feather-light. Time is suddenly running in slow motion, and Jeonghan is walking on the runway that is the two-metre distance between Seungcheol's door and bed.

Reflexively, Seungcheol's legs spread open where he sits. He should've prepared something. He should've sprayed some air freshener. He hasn't even brushed his teeth yet! What if Jeonghan kisses him? **OH NO.**

"You're staring, Cheollie; are you okay?"

Seungcheol breaks out in cold sweat. "Uh…"

Jeonghan sits beside him, looking guilty and distraught. "I'm going to confess something."

"W-what is it?"

"I'm just afraid it will ruin the kind of relationship we've built over the years, and I don't want to lose you as a friend—"

Seungcheol shuts Jeonghan up with a finger to his lips. "Okay, stop. I think I know where this is going, and… it scares me too because I've never considered it ever happening. But I trust you, and I'm willing to try and see how this pans out in the future."

Jeonghan's expression changes completely from apprehension to confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"Did you know?" Jeonghan asks.

"That you like me? I'm not exactly sure, but given your recent actions, I think yes? And I never expected you'd have actual feelings for me, but I guess it's okay."

Jeonghan's only response to that is a loud cackle. He rolls on Seungcheol's bed, clutching his stomach and kicking his feet in the air. For a whole minute. "Oh my goodness, Seungcheol! You're so funny!"

When Seungcheol doesn't laugh with him, Jeonghan stops and sits down again. "Wait, you really think that?"

"You're going to confess about something else then?"

At that, Jeonghan reverts to his nervous persona from earlier. "Um, well, you know the best leader mug your dad gave you last Christmas?"

AKA Seungcheol's favourite. "What about it?" And then, _fear_. "Hey! You didn't—"

"I tried sticking back the pieces, but water still leaks out…"

"But that's my favourite mug!"

"That's why I've been trying to act nice all week," Jeonghan says. "I'm sorry."

"How could you!"

"I'll replace it," Jeonghan pledges. 

"But I want _that_ mug! That's from my dad!" He must be pouting like a baby, but who cares? His favourite mug is broken like his heart right now.

  
  
  
  
  


After promising to grant Seungcheol's five wishes, Jeonghan apologises again and leaves the room.

Seungcheol washes up for the night. While brushing his teeth, he convinces himself not to be too disappointed that Jeonghan doesn't really _like_ him like that, but—

He spits out the suds into the sink, and with that comes a gut-wrenching realisation.

_He_ is the one with actual romantic feelings for Jeonghan. All this time. 

_Oh my god._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to watch the drama, you can find it [here](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x4dwo5w)!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ^_^


End file.
